Class Special D
by Putpit
Summary: Kelas spesial D merupakan kelas paling disegani di Konoha High School. Kelas ini hanya terdiri dari sepuluh murid, termasuk Sakura dan Shikamaru. Suatu hari, salah seorang murid meninggal mengenaskan dan mereka harus memainkan teka-teki kematian. No for L!
1. Prolog

**Class Special D**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Class Special D by Putpit**

**14 Mei 2013**

**Inspiration:**

**Death Bell-South Korean Film**

**2008**

**Yoon Hong-seung**

**Warning!**

**No lemon! Many reason why I give rate M for my fanfiction.**

_Masa depanmu adalah kematian_

Seindah apapun impianmu di masa mendatang, pada akhirnya kematian tetap akan menghampirimu. Kematian datang dengan cara yang tak terduga karena kematian merupakan rahasia Tuhan. Tapi, bagaimana bila kematian mengejarmu?

Memenuhi segala hari-harimu dengan teror. Meletakan nyawamu layaknya telur yang berada di ujung tanduk. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Ketakutan? Itu adalah hal wajar. Menangis? Apalagi emosi ini, sangat wajar sekali jika kau melakukannya. Atau kau ingin berlari?

Hah! Sejauh apapun langkahmu, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Itulah kenyataannya yang harus kau tahu.

_Terimalah takdirmu, namun ubah nasibmu_

Takdir adalah segala hal yang telah ditentukan Tuhan. Tapi, nasib ada pada dirimu.

Bila kematianmu dipermainkan, maka ubahlah hal itu. Hei, kematian merupakan takdir bukan permainan.

Kau tak bisa berlari, maka hadapi. Kau tak bisa sembunyi, maka lawanlah. Seluruh nasib hidupmu, ada di tanganmu.

Apa kau tahu?

Kematian adalah hal yang menenteramkan saat datangnya di waktu yang tepat. Namun, hal yang sangat menyakitkan saat kau tak benar-benar siap.

* * *

**Tok...tok...tok**

**Di ruang Penulis~  
**

**Editor** : Kenapa publish fanfic baru kalau yang sebelumnya aja belum kelar? -.-

**Putpit** : Hadeh hadeh dan hadeh. Otakku butuh refreshing dan *cling* inilah yang aku pikirkan

**Editor** : Terserahlah, yang penting jangan lupakan SWAT

**Putpit** : Oke oke, ini masih nulis chapter empat. Tinggal sepuluh persen. Hohoho

**Editor** : Kenapa fanfic ini pendek banget? Cuma seratus kata?

**Putpit** : Prolog mamen, prolog.

**Editor** : Okelah, terserah padamu. Terus kapan publish SWAT?

**Putpit** : Seminggu lagi

**Editor** : What?

**Putpit** : Hehehe, disengaja. Tunggu seminggu lagi aja. Kalau sabar, aku kasih hadiah :P

**Editor** : Heh -.-

**MIND to give me reciprocal?**

**Leave suggestion, critism, or flame in box review**

**~Thanks~**


	2. A Secret Admirer

**Class Special D**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Class Special D by Putpit**

**16 Mei 2013**

**Inspiration:**

**Death Bell-South Korean Film**

**2008**

**Yoon Hong-seung**

_Konoha High School _merupakan sekolah menengah atas swasta terfavorit di Negara Jepang. Dengan sistem pendidikan standar Internasional beserta fasilitas yang mewah nan canggih, membuat para orang tua lebih senang menjaminkan masa depan anak mereka di sekolah ini.

Meskipun terkenal karena elit dan paling diminati, namun _Konoha High School _ adalah sekolah yang penuh persaingan antar siswa. Seluruh siswanya berebut untuk menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang paling baik.

"_Gunakan seluruh waktumu untuk belajar karena pengetahuan adalah harta dunia yang paling berharga."_ Itulah prinsip yang diterapkan oleh _Konoha High School_. Selama sepuluh jam, para siswa akan disibukan oleh jadwal belajar yang padat. Sedangkan sisanya digunakan untuk istirahat, itupun mungkin akan dikurangi lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas yang begitu banyak.

Ah, betapa menyusahkannya menjadi seorang pelajar!

* * *

000

* * *

Suatu pagi di ujung koridor loker siswa, nampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu tengah celingak-celinguk seraya membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

Ketika benar-benar yakin bahwa keadaan koridor sepi, sang gadis berkulit putih mulus itu berjalan mendekati loker lelaki yang berdiri merapat di sebelah kanan dinding.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan loker nomor 1967 kemudian membukanya menggunakan kunci duplikat di saku seragamnya. Secara ragu-ragu dia meletakan kotak di atas tumpukan buku lalu menutup pintu loker.

"Astaga, sungguh merepotkan melakukan hal seperti ini terus saat pagi hari!" keluhnya keras pada angin.

Tanpa diketahui, rupanya satu sosok tengah mengamati sang gadis dari belakang. Ia bersembunyi di balik loker.

Setelah sang gadis pergi, sosok itu menghela nafas jenuh. "Jika merepotkan kenapa tetap dilakukan," ucapnya pelan.

Matahari perlahan beranjak naik. Menyisakan satu jejak hangat pada hawa sekitar. Di sebuah ruangan, sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela bening. Menyinari sebelas manusia yang diselimuti keheningan.

_Tok…tok…tok_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan spidol yang dibenturkan ke papan tulis. Di ujung utara ruangan terlihat seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun berdiri menghadap pada sepuluh muridnya.

"Walaupun kalian termasuk murid-murid istimewa, kalian tetap harus mematuhi peraturan ujian. Dengarkan baik-baik!" perintah sang guru bernama Asuma. "_First of all, don't chit and chat_! _No handphone! No calculator! And last, no dictionary! Understand?_"

"Ya," sahut kesepuluh murid.

Lalu dimulailah pelaksanaan ujian. Semua murid mengerjakan dengan begitu serius bahkan yang terdengar dalam ruang kelas itu hanyalah suara mesin AC.

* * *

000

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

Bel sekolah menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Menandakan datangnya waktu istirahat.

Shikamaru bangkit dari bangku yang terletak di pojok belakang dekat jendela kemudian berjalan maju sambil membawa dua lembar kertas. Ia menyerahkan kertas-kertasnya pada Guru Asuma lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kudengar minggu kemarin Shikamaru berhasil memenangkan perlombaan Olimpiade Fisika di Tokyo. Hebat!"

"Shikamaru bukan cuma hebat, tapi keren,"

"Ah, Shikmaru dari kelas spesial D adalah yang terbaik,"

"Seandainya saja aku mempunyai kekasih seperti dia,"

"Kya kya kya,"

Selalu saja bisikan maupun teriakan pujian gadis mengusik pendengaran Shikamaru ketika ia berjalan di koridor.

Terganggu? Ya, tentu Shikamaru terganggu atas kelakuan remaja-remaja putri itu. Tapi apa daya, jika dia diidolakan. Hak masing-masing individu untuk mengidolakan seseorang selama masih dalam batas wajar.

Selama ini, para penggemarnya hanya mengelu-elukankan namanya atau sekedar mengirim surat cinta. Dan Shikamaru pun menganggap mereka masih dalam batas wajar.

Tapi, ada satu penggemar yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru sekarang. Beberapa hari ini, penggemarnya itu rutin meninggalkan kotak bekal makanan di lokernya. Si penggemar memang tidak pernah menunjukan identitasnya, namun berkat kecerdikan otak yang dimiliki Shikamaru, ia akhirnya berhasil menguak jati diri penggemarnya tanpa ketahuan.

Tak terasa, Shikamaru telah berdiri di depan lokernya. Ia membuka pintu loker lalu mengambil kotak yang berada di atas tumpukan buku.

_Have nice day, mendokusai! Love you~ #SI_

"Dasar cewek!" gumam Shikamaru.

* * *

000

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa lembut wajah seorang gadis cantik yang sedang terduduk di bangku panjang di atap sekolah.

Ia bersenandung kecil seraya membiarkan melodi angin menerbangkan surai-surai pirang panjangnya.

"Ino!" seru sebuah suara di belakang sang gadis.

Ino memutar tubuhnya sekilas sambil berucap, "Hai, Sakura!"

Cewek berambut merah muda pendek sebahu berlari mendekati Ino. Peluh-peluh keringat nampak menghiasi jidatnya yang lebar. "Maaf telat. Tadi guru Asuma menyuruhku membereskan lembar-lembar ujian terlebih dahulu," jelas Sakura seraya duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Ino pengertian.

Sakura mengangguk lega. "Ino, sekarang apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku? Apa ada pertanyaan ujian yang sulit tadi?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Em, tidak ada. Semua terasa menyenangkan hari ini," jawab Ino.

Sakura mengedikan kedua bahunya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta karena dua gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura yang gugup akan ujian bahasa Inggris yang diadakan lusa sedangkan Ino justru asyik memandang awan-awan di langit.

"Sakura, terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu selama ini. Hah, seandainya tidak ada kamu, mungkin aku stress sekarang," kata Ino membuka percakapan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sebagai sahabat, aku senang bisa membantu mengatasi segala kesulitanmu. Bukankah sahabat adalah mereka yang berada dalam suka dan duka?"

Ino menoleh ke Sakura kemudian merengkuhnya erat. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Terima kasih," ungkapnya girang.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Ino yang berada di bahunya. "Sama-sama," balasnya tulus.

Ino tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sakura, apa kau tidak merasa lelah menjadi siswa kelas spesial?" tanya Ino secara tiba-tiba bercampur ragu.

Sakura mengerling pada Ino. "Selama aku menjalaninya dengan senang, aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah," jawab Sakura santai.

"Loh, kok senang? Bukannya menjadi siswa kelas spesial jauh lebih menguras tenaga dan pikiran ya? Contohnya saja, tugas kalian lebih banyak lalu masa ujian juga lebih lama dibanding kelas yang lain. Iya kan?" kata Ino dengan nada menuntut. "Ditambah lagi, para siswa kelas spesial jadi memiliki waktu minim untuk teman bahkan pacar," sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berujar, "Semua pendapatmu memang benar Ino, tapi ada alasan mengapa kami sanggup bertahan menjadi siswa kelas spesial. Pertama, karena kami benar-benar senang. Kedua, karena orang tua."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Aku masih belum mengerti," katanya.

"Asal kamu tahu ya. Kami, para penghuni kelas spesial D itu tidak pernah suntuk ataupun jenuh pada jadwal yang berbeda dari kelas lainnya. Kami justru senang karena bisa mendapat lebih banyak pengetahuan daripada anak-anak yang lain. Diskusi, mengerjakan soal-soal sulit, semua hal itu menyenangkan bagi murid kelas spesial D. Selain itu, orang tua juga yang menyuruh dan mendukung kami," cerita Sakura panjang lebar. "Kalau seputar minimnya waktu untuk teman-teman dan pacar itu hal yang wajar. Hm, kadangkala jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka ada yang perlu kau korbankan," lanjut Sakura.

"Memang apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Ino.

"Pengetahuan yang besar," jawab Sakura.

"Menurutmu apa yang diinginkan Pak. Danzo? Pendiri kelas spesial ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kata Guru Asuma, beliau ingin mencetak generasi yang cemerlang, makanya beliau membuat kelas spesial D. _D for Discipline_," ujar Sakura.

"_I think D for Danzo better than D for Discipline_," sahut Ino asal.

Sakura tertawa nyaring mendengar perkataan Ino sementara Ino cuma tersenyum simpul.

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

"Wah, bel masuk. Aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sakura seraya berlari pergi.

* * *

000

* * *

Jam di dinding di atas papan tulis menunjukan pukul empat sore. Shikamaru menatap punggung di depannya dengan berbagai pikiran.

Pemilik punggung itu adalah gadis bersurai merah muda yang dikenal Shikamaru sebagai teman sekelas sekaligus penggemar rahasianya.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Ia cewek yang cantik nan pandai. Bolak-balik ia mendapat penghargaan dari berbagai lomba, selain itu peringkatnya di kelas juga selalu kokoh tak tertandingi. Meski ia selalu mendapat rangking pertama, namun hal itu tidak serta merta membuatnya sombong.

Sakura tetap gadis yang ceria dan tak pernah memilih-milih dalam berteman. Shikamaru tak menyangka bila Sakura merupakan penggemar rahasianya.

Semua bermula kala Shikamaru pertama kali menemukan kotak bekal berwarna putih di lokernya seminggu yang lalu.

_Makan yang banyak. Jangan sampai sakit ya! Ini onigiri spesial buatanku. Happy Monday! #SI_

Shikamaru membaca catatan kecil yang menempel di kotak itu. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menit selanjutnya, Shikamaru melahap habis tiga onigiri dalam kotak bekal itu.

Keesokan hari, kotak bekal kembali ada di lokernya. Begitupun esok harinya lagi. Shikamaru terkesan acuh pada pengirimnya, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai penasaran juga. Di hari ketiga, ia mencoba menyelidiki dengan datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi lalu bersembunyi di balik loker yang cukup jauh dari lokernya.

Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru saat ia mengetahui bila Sakura muncul di koridor lalu meletakan kotak bekal di lokernya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Shikamaru terus memantau Sakura.

Entah apa alasannya, mungkin ia hanya ingin tahu. 'Apa hari ini Sakura meletakan bekal untukku?'

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

Bel yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Ia baru sadar bila gadis di depannya sudah pergi entah kemana.

* * *

000

* * *

"Hai, Ino!" sapa Sakura ramah.

Ino berbalik dan menyahut, "Hai."

"Kamu mau kembali ke asrama?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Kamu masih ada bimbingan belajar malam ya?"

"Begitulah," kata Sakura.

Dua gadis itu sekarang tengah berada di atap sekolah. Sama seperti waktu istirahat tadi, mereka bertemu untuk sekedar berbincang ringan.

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau aku sangat merepotkanmu terus. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan terakhir?" tanya Ino.

Semilir angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan rambut Sakura perlahan. "Ya," jawab Sakura yang asyik menikmati sang angin.

"Terima kasih. Besok aku tunggu disini sewaktu jam istirahat," kata Ino senang.

Hari berganti cepat, Sakura memenuhi janjinya pada Ino. Ia menemui Ino yang ternyata telah menunggunya di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu cukup pejamkan matamu saja," jawab Ino.

* * *

000

* * *

"Shikamaru," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba mencegat langkah Shikamaru yang hendak masuk ke kantin.

Shikamaru sedikit menunduk untuk memandang Sakura lalu berujar, "Hm. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan," balas Sakura seraya meraih kedua tangan Shikamaru yang disembuyikan di dalam saku celanya.

"Apa mak-" Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataanya, bibir Sakura lebih dahulu mengunci ucapannya. Dia menarik dua lengan Shikamaru dalam gengamannya kemudian sambil sedikit berjinjit, ia menempelkan bibir tipis nan lembut itu pada bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersentak sekaligus terbelalak atas tindakan cewek di hadapannya. Apalagi ketika tangan Sakura kini telah berada di wajahnya dan sedikit menekan permukaan kedua pipinya, mengajak untuk memperdalam ciuman yang tercipta.

Seluruh tubuh Shikamaru langsung berdesir hebat. Perlahan, lelaki bertampang malas itu menutup kelopak matanya. Ah, ternyata dia tidak menolak dan justru menerima ajakan Sakura. Dilingkarkannya lengan kuat miliknya pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

_Mint. _Itulah rasa yang Shikamaru kecap kala berciuman dengan Sakura. Rupanya sang gadis tengah menikmati sebuah permen tadi sebelum 'menyerang' Shikamaru.

Dua insan yang berdiri menghalangi jalan menuju kantin itu terus berciuman dan mengacuhkan semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu hingga Sakura melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia berdiri sambil menatap intens pada Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Raut wajahnya begitu mendung seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. "_Candy kiss _yang mengasyikan bukan? Sungguh, aku sangat ingin melakukan hal ini padamu menggunakan ragaku sendiri, tapi itu tak mungkin. Shikamaru, selamat ulang tahun! _I always love you_," kata Sakura seraya mengecup pipi kiri Shikamaru.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Shikamaru yang mengernyit bingung. Tak berselang lama kemudian, sang gadis musim semi ambruk pingsan. Untunglah Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang gadis sebelum terbentur ke lantai.

* * *

000

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Samar-samar, penglihatannya dapat merasakan sinar lampu yang menggantung di langit ruangan. Sakura memijat pelipis kananya seraya mendudukan diri.

Dia bersandar pada bantal yang ia rapatkan di sisi ranjang dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Nuansa ruangan yang didominasi biru serta putih, ranjang berderet di kedua tepi ruangan, dan bau obat-obatan yang menggelitik hidung. Sakura pasti berada di Unit Kesehatan Siswa (UKS).

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," kata sebuah suara dari arah barat.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Shikamaru berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki berambut nanas itu tersenyum singkat lalu duduk di kursi di samping kiri ranjang.

"Aku barusan dari kamar mandi. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri," ujar Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang kenapa aku bisa sampai ada disini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Setelah kau menciumku, tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Bola mata Sakura melebar seketika. "Aku menciummu? Apa? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura.

Shikamaru mendecakan lidah sambil mengucek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking. "Iya, kita berciuman. Kamu yang menciumku terlebih dulu," sahut Shikamaru malas. Ia tak habis pikir pada sikap cewek di depannya ini. Dia yang meminta, kenapa dia pula yang menyangkal.

"Tidak mungkin! Astaga, aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!" bantah Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lemah. Ia berkata, "Hanya gara-gara pingsan kau melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu? Em, kurasa kau perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter, Sakura."

"Tidak. Otakku baik-baik saja kok," sanggah Sakura sambil merengut sebal atas ucapan Shikamaru. Ia menunduk lalu mendadak teringat sesuatu. "_Oh my god! How a big trouble she is!_" maki Sakura keras.

* * *

**Tok...tok...tok**

**Di ruang Penulis**

**Editor : **Ceritanya terlalu cepet ye? -.-

**Putpit : **Lagi menggebu-gebu nulis dan publish. Gomen kalau kecepatan :p

**Editor : **Chapter depan harus lebih baik!

**Putpit : **Sip bos

**Editor : ***krik krik*Lalu? Sekarang mau apa?

**Putpit : **Mau curhat~

**Editor : **Hm

**Putpit : **Kagok pas bagian ciuman Shikasaku. Kamu puas?

**Editor : **Kurang WOW!

**Putpit : **Okelah diperbaiki lagi nanti :)

**MIND to give me reciprocal?**

**Leave suggestion, critism, or flame in box review**

**~Thanks~**


	3. A Story of the Past

**Class Special D**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Class Special D by Putpit**

**23 Mei 2013**

**Inspiration:**

**Death Bell-South Korean Film**

**2008**

**Yoon Hong-seung**

Derit yang timbul akibat tekanan antar logam terdengar kala Sakura terburu-buru turun dari ranjang. Dia ingin segera menemui Ino dan meminta kejelasan terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ingatan terakhir yang ada di kepala Sakura hanyalah kejadian di atap bersama Ino. Lalu, bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba berada di UKS bersama seorang cowok yang mengaku telah ia cium? Apa ini mimpi? Jika memang mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terburuk bagi Sakura.

Ketika Sakura akan beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan terlebih dulu padaku?" tanya suara berat dengan nada lembut.

Sakura menggerakan sudut matanya ke arah tangan di lengannya lalu beralih ke si pemilik. "Ya," jawabnya pendek seraya duduk di sisi ranjang, berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki bermata sipit. "Em, Shikamaru. Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini aku selalu menaruh kotak bekal makanan di lokermu setiap pagi," ungkap Sakura pelan dan ragu.

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Shikamaru. "Dan kau tidak perlu bertanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya," lanjut Shikamaru cepat sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

Sakura merengut. "Terserahlah. Pokoknya aku melakukan hal itu karena Ino," sahut Sakura cuek.

Shikamaru terbelalak. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaku dan dingin. "Ino? Ino siapa yang kau maksud, hah?" tanyanya keras.

Sakura sempat kaget terhadap perubahan perilaku Shikamaru padanya, namun ia mencoba bersikap wajar dengan berkata, "Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah sahabat baruku. Kami berkenalan sebulan yang lalu."

Shikamaru mendadak bangkit hingga kursinya terjatuh ke belakang kemudian memukul meja kecil di samping kirinya dengan amarah yang besar. "Jangan mempermainkanku Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada yang menakutkan.

Sakura melesatkan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga berdiri sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru. Ia menunjuk wajah Shikamaru dengan pandangan jengkel. "Hey, tuan pemarah tiba-tiba! Jika kau tidak percaya, ikut aku sekarang!" bentak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Shikamaru pergi.

Sakura mengajak Shikamaru ke atap sekolah. Mereka berdiri berseberangan. Sakura di sisi barat dekat pintu masuk sedangkan Shikamaru di sisi timur bersandar pada tembok pembatas.

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Sakura menunggu kedatangan Ino dengan gusar di pintu masuk atap. Biasanya, Ino yang akan lebih dulu sampai di atap dan menunggu Sakura di bangku yang terletak di utara.

Selama jam istirahat pertama atau kedua, mereka akan sibuk berbincang mengenai berbagai hal. Mulai dari Ino yang tanya beberapa materi pelajaran hingga Ino yang berceloteh tentang lelaki idamannya. Ya, si gadis berambut pirang itu yang lebih sering curhat sementara Sakura menjadi pendengar serta perespon yang baik.

Ah, Sakura jadi teringat kejadian delapan hari yang lalu. Saat Ino memohon pada Sakura agar membantunya membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk sang pacar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun mengiyakannya.

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan, Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran sekaligus bersemangat.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Em, aku mau tanya satu kali lagi. Kau sungguh mau membantu kan Sakura?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Iya, Ino. Aku berjanji akan membantumu dengan sepenuh tenagaku," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya, aku ingin rutin menaruh kotak bekal di lokernya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sakura," kata Ino sedih.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pandai memasak," jawab Ino seraya tertawa kikuk.

Kedua bola mata Sakura berputar. "Lalu kau memintaku untuk membuatkan bekal untuk pacarmu itu. Begitu?"

Ino mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Ya begitulah. Bisa kan?"

"Oke."

Dua tangan Ino meninju udara, senang. "Yei! Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi, ada satu tambahan lagi," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura cuek.

"Aku ingin kamu menulis catatan kecil di kotak bekalnya dengan inisial SI dan menaruhnya saat pagi hari supaya tidak ketahuan," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau untuk urusan seperti itu, kenapa bukan kamu sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Lagipula, kamu kan gemar berangkat ke sekolah pagi hari. Kumohon," pinta Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura pendek.

Sakura tak mengira bila hari perjanjian itu menjadi awal mula dari sebuah cerita masa lalu. Cerita yang terkuak secara perlahan.

* * *

000

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

"Kau membuang waktuku, Haruno Sakura. Dia tak datang," kata Shikamaru saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kaki ke tanah dengan kesal. "Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Shikamaru. Ino biasanya datang waktu jam istirahat, kami selalu mengobrol panjang disini," jelas Sakura.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian memukul pundak kanannya pelan. "Kau benar-benar butuh ke dokter, Sakura. Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Ketika tangan kanan Shikamaru memegang kenop pintu dan hampir memutarnya, Sakura tiba-tiba mencekal lengan kirinya sambil berkata, "Kamu adalah pacar Ino. Tapi, kenapa kamu seolah menganggap Ino itu tidak ada?"

Shikamaru mendelik tajam ke belakang. "Apa maumu?" ujarnya sinis.

Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menunduk dalam. "Pertama, maafkan aku bila Ino tidak datang. Kedua, aku minta jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Yamanaka Ino itu sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu!" teriak Shikamaru frustasi. Ia menghampiri Sakura cepat lalu mencengkeram kedua bahunya. "Aku bukan menganggapnya tidak ada, tapi memang ia sudah tidak ada!" lanjut Shikamaru keras.

Sendi-sendi Sakura langsung melemas. Ia merosot jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Dua tanganya menelungkup menutupi wajahnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku baru saja bersahabat dengannya enam bulan. Bagaimana bisa ia telah meninggal setahun yang lalu? Ini mustahil. Kau berbohong, Shikamaru," racau Sakura ketakutan.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara sakit, kesal, dan amarah berkecamuk dalam kalbunya. Mengapa saat hati berlubang ini mulai terisi oleh sebuah cinta baru justru cinta lama mengusiknya?

Shikamaru kemudian jongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Karena Ino adalah pacarku, maka tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong. Dia meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga dan waktu itu kamu sedang dalam masa pertukaran pelajar di China. Wajar jika kamu tidak tahu," tutur Shikamaru pelan.

Angin Musim Dingin bertiup kencang. Januari seharusnya menjadi pembuka tahun yang baik, namun bagi Shikamaru bulan ini menjadi pembuka kenangan pahitnya.

Satu memori dimana ia kehilangan sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Ia yang memenuhi hari-hari Shikamaru dengan omelan, rayuan manja, dan perhatian yang melimpah. Ah, betapa Shikamaru merindukan sosok itu! Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

000

* * *

Sakura mencoba menahan isak tangisnya, namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Segala hal terasa terjadi begitu cepat dan mendadak. Fakta yang terungkap seolah merupakan bayangan ilusi bagi Sakura.

Lalu sebuah rengkuhan hangat menetramkan Sakura. "_Everything gonna be alright_," kata sebuah suara menggelitik telinga kirinya.

"Aku baru kembali dari China enam bulan yang lalu. Di saat aku harus beradaptasi lagi, aku bertemu Ino. Dia perhatian dan sangat baik padaku. Ino adalah sahabatku, Shikamaru," cerita Sakura seraya sesengukan.

Shikamaru mengelus punggung Sakura sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura," ucap Shikamaru lirih.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru. Ino itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia selalu membicarakanmu saat kami mengobrol pada jam istirahat. Katanya, dia belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu," ungkap Sakura sedih.

Shikamaru sedikit bergidik. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, "Dia sudah menyampaikan salamnya lewat kamu tadi."

Sakura tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mencerna ucapan Shikamaru. "Maksudmu Ino merasuki tubuhku? Begitu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kdua bahu seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Mungkin saja. Karena kamu yang selama ini dekat dengannya," jawabnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Berarti ciuman ini," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bibir mungilnya. "Bukan dari aku lho ya," sambung Sakura menggoda.

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, jadi aku akan mendapat ciuman dari kamu juga?" balasnya dengan seringai nakal.

Sakura memukul pundak Shikamaru. "Nggak! Aku hanya akan memberikan ciumanku untuk orang yang kucinta," sahut Sakura jengkel.

"Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti kau mencintaiku, Sakura. Isi hati, siapa yang tahu?" ujar Shikamaru masih dengan seringai naklnya.

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri. "Entahlah!" bentaknya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

* * *

000

* * *

Dulu, Shikamaru dan Ino selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah. Mengobrol, duduk diam menatap awan, atau melakukan apa saja untuk sekedar melepas penat akibat jadwal pelajaran yang terlampau padat.

Pasca kematian Ino, Shikamaru enggan untuk menginjakan kaki di atap sekolah. Menurutnya, awan maupun atap sekolah hanya akan mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum pada keheningan, berbalik, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, sebuah sosok putih mengamati kepergiannya. Raut kesedihan serta keputus asaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang pucat.

* * *

000

* * *

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Ia bolak-balik senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkinkah ini karena kejadian di atap tadi? Ah, sungguh Sakura malu bila mengingat momen itu.

Sejak kapan, si Haruno Sakura kikuk di hadapan lelaki. Hah, justru biasanya para lelaki yang keki bila harus bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh keningnya. "Apa ini namanya jatuh cinta?" batinnya bingung.

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

Seluruh siswa kelas biasa langsung bersemburat keluar. Bel itu merupakan pertanda pulang bagi para siswa kelas biasa sedangkan pertanda bimbingan pelajaran tambahan untuk siswa kelas spesial.

"Siap-siap untuk tes _speaking _besok," bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura spontan menahan nafasnya. Setelah merasa bila orang di belakangnya telah berdiri tegak, Sakura berbalik. "Jangan sekali-kali berbisik atau berdiri di belakangku secara tiba-tiba!" ancamnya seraya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dua tangannya mengait erat di depan dadanya.

Sakura duduk di samping Hinata dan mengabaikan pandangan Shikamaru yang melirik padanya ketika melintasinya.

Seorang pria berkumis tebal, berambut hitam klimis masuk saat Sakura mencoba meredam detak jatungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Selamat sore anak-anak!" sapanya ramah.

"Selamat sore, Guru Kazu!" sahut anak-anak.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar untuk tes _speaking _besok. Kalian simak video pidato Presiden Barack Obama yang akan saya putarkan dan kalian bisa ambil contoh gaya bicaranya," kata Guru Kazu seraya memencet tombol remote.

Tepuk tangan riuh penduduk Amerika terdengar ketika Presiden Barack Obama muncul di podiumnya.

"_Good morning,"_

_Ddrrrttt…_

Tiba-tiba layar televisi berubah abu-abu dan berganti menjadi cuplikan video seorang perempuan yang diikat secara horizontal menggantung di langit-langit atap.

Kedua kaki serta tangannya ditarik begitu keras hingga darah menetes dan menimbulkan ruam kebiruan.

"Tayuya!" pekik Karin kaget.

Sontak seluruh kelas memperhatikan perempuan yang berada dalam video itu. Wajahnya memang menunduk, tapi rambut merahnya menampakan identitas.

"_Jika kalian ingin menyelematkan anak ini, patuhi perintahku. Aku akan memberi kalian sebuah permainan yang mengasyikan. Sebuah teka-teki yang pasti mudah bagi anak-anak kelas spesial," _kata suara dalam video.

"Lelucon macam apa ini!" teriak Suigetsu marah.

"Suigetsu, tenang! Dengarkan saja dulu," sela Neji tegas.

"_Kalian tidak boleh keluar dari area permainan selama permainan berlangsung. Jika ada satu saja yang keluar, maka seluruh murid kelas spesial akan menanggung akibatnya. Baiklah, teka-teki pertama."_

Semua anak kelas spesial tercekat. Tidak ada yang berani bicara maupun bergerak. Pandangan mereka hanya terpaku pada satu, yaitu layar televisi.

_"Hideki Tojo, Saddam Hussein, Ferdinand Marcos. Apa mereka punya kesamaan?"_

Semua anak nampak berpikir. Tiga detik, sebuah seruan mengagetkan kelas spesial.

"Tokoh-tokoh besar itu memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama dihukum mati," kata Sakura. "Jawabannya, mati!" sambung Sakura panik.

Terlambat. Tali Tayuya terburu diputuskan oleh seseorang dari sela atap dan ia pun jatuh membentur belasan logam tolak peluru yang telah ditata di lantai. Kepalanya hancur dan cairan kental berwarna merah meluber keluar.

"_D class for death class. Kalian semua akan mati!"_

* * *

000

* * *

Shikamaru memeluk Sakura, menenangkan si gadis musim semi yang syok berat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja melihat kematian yang sangat tragis. Dan yang bertambah parah lagi, orang yang meninggal itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Sakura saja. Namun, anak-anak kelas spesial D yang lain juga mengalami perasaan yang sama.

Tak pernah ada dalam angan mereka akan menghadapi situasi mengerikan seperti ini. Semuanya saling berpegangan tangan menguatkan seraya berdoa dalam hati.

"Aku takut," ucap Sakura sangat lirih.

Shikamaru terus mempererat pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," ujar Shikamaru lembut.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru. "Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan mata yang merah akibat menangis.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sungguh."

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

_ "Siap untuk teka-teki kedua, anak-anak?"_

* * *

**Tok...tok...tok**

**Di ruang Penulis~  
**

**Editor** : Teka-tekinya gampang

**Putpit** : emang. teka-teki pemula itu

**Editor** : hmm, nggak ngeri blass

**Putpit** : aku masih bingung sama adegan kematiannya

**Editor** : chapter selanjutnya?

**Putpit** : Oh, ya aku bakalan update lamaaa banget

**Editor** : kenapa?

**Putpit** : ada urusan gitu deh. mungkin sebulan

**Editor** : What?

**Putpit** : gomen minna

**Editor** : harap maklum ya

Special thanks to : **sasa-chan, Aurora Febria, kirei-neko, somewhere, tohko ohmiya, guest, chappy siegrain fernandes 09, kimeka riekyu, reshanda, dark nivarox, alifia0308941.**

**Oh, also all silent reades~**

**MIND to give me reciprocal?**

**Leave suggestion, critism, or flame in box review**

**~Thanks~**


	4. Snake

**Class Special D**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Class Special D by Putpit**

**27 Juni 2013**

**Inspiration:**

**Death Bell-South Korean Film**

**2008**

**Warning! Curse words and murder scene.**

Bila mimpi buruk menjelma menjadi kenyataan, maka kehidupan tak ubahnya seperti berada dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang mengurungmu dalam ketakutan juga tangisan.

Anggapan di atas cocok untuk menggambarkan hal yang terjadi pada anak-anak kelas spesial D. Ketenangan belajar mereka tiba-tiba dirusak oleh teror kematian. Sebuah permainan konyol menyangkut kelangsungan hidup mereka di berikan. Dan para murid jenius itu wajib menjawabnya dengan benar. Bila salah, entah mimpi buruk macam apa yang akan menghampiri mereka.

"_Fuck! Fuck about this stupid situation!_" seru pemuda berambut perak klimis seraya menjatuhkan meja di hadapannya dengan keras.

Kabut keheningan yang semula menyelimuti, berganti menjadi helaan-helaan nafas putus asa.

"Tenanglah Suigetsu. Kita berada di situasi yang sama sekarang. Umpatanmu justru mempekeruh segalanya," nasehat teman si pemuda berambut hitam mirip nanas.

Suigetsu-si pemuda pemarah itu-mendengus mengejek. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi, Shikamaru! Ayo Karin!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Hei, berhenti Suigetsu! Apa kau tidak ingat ancaman di pembunuh?" kata Karin seraya menghempaskan tangan sang kekasih darinya.

Suigetsu memutar tubuhnya ke arah Karin. Mata ungunya langsung mendelik marah. "Kalau kau tak mau ikut, biar aku saja yang pergi," ujarnya lalu melanjutkan langkah.

"Eh," kata Karin serba salah.

"Tunggu!" seru teman si pemuda bernama Shikamaru.

Suigetsu pun menghentikan gerak kakinya dan menunggu Shikamaru menghampirinya. Dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter, membuat lelaki klan Nara itu sedikit menunduk saat berdiri di depan Suigetsu yang lebih pendek sepuluh sentimeter.

"Aku akan ke asrama dan menelepon polisi. Jangan halangi aku!" bentak Suigetsu.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia benar-benar dibuat pusing akibat tidak adanya alat komunikasi. Peraturan di _Konoha High School _sangat ketat dan tegas. Salah satunya ialah tidak diizinkannya para murid untuk membawa ponsel selama jam sekolah. Dan dalam menjalankan peraturan-peraturan itu, setiap pagi selalu ada patroli ketertiban sehingga pelanggaran dapat diminimalisir sedini mungkin.

"Kita harus berada dalam area permainan," kata Shikamaru.

"Persetan dengan ancaman bodoh itu. Aku masih ingin hidup," ujar Suigetsu sinis.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Kita harus tetap bersama agar bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Jangan bertindak egois."

"Biarkan saja dia," sela sebuah suara berat.

Dua orang lelaki yang tengah ribut itu spontan menoleh ke belakang. Pandangan mereka menangkap sosok lelaki tegap berambut oranye.

"Terima kasih Juugo," kata Suigetsu sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hah, setelah cewek kasar itu, maka giliranmu mati," komentar pemuda tambun dan botak di sebelah Juugo.

Kening Suigetsu langsung berkedut. "Berengsek kalian Jirobo!" teriaknya kencang.

"Teman-teman, berhentilah bertengkar," sela sebuah suara lain.

Kali ini, tiga kepala menolehkan kepala ke kiri secara bersamaan.

"Hah, sekarang si Lee. Apa kau juga mau bicara omong kosong untuk mencegahku?" sentak Suigetsu kesal.

Lelaki berambut hitam mangkuk yang dimaksud, menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Tidak. Aku justru ingin bergabung denganmu. Aku suka semangatmu agar cepat keluar dari masalah ini,"ucapnya dengan kedua bola mata bulat yang nampak berkobar.

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Oke, Lee," ujarnya sambil melirik gadis berambut merah yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kau ikut/tidak sayang?" tanya Suigetsu pada sang gadis.

Karin mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia akhirnya mengangguk lemah lalu berjalan mendekati Suigetsu.

"Kalian pasti berterima kasih pada kami nanti," kata Suigetsu sambil menggandeng tangan Karin.

Ketika terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup keras, keheningan kembali menyeruak di ruang kelas D. Shikamaru mendekap Sakura untuk menguatkannya, Neji dan Hinata hanya dapat duduk saling berdekatan, sedangkan tiga orang lain berdiri kaku.

* * *

000

* * *

Kenyamanan yang diberikan Shikamaru sedikit menyurutkan goncangan emosi Sakura. Dia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Secara perlahan, Sakura melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama," sahut Shikamaru.

Guru Kazu yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat meja guru akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Suigetsu, Lee dan Karin keluar dari area sekolah. Berbahaya!"

"Itu pilihan mereka. Biarkan saja," balas Jirobo acuh.

_Doorrr Doorrr Doorrr_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan beruntun. Seluruh penghuni kelas spesial D sontak terbelalak kaget. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari keluar kelas. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada teman-temannya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Sakura berlari panik, langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Disusul Guru Kazu, Neji, Hinata, Juugo, dan Jirobo.

Gema suara tembakan masih bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Sakura saat ia telah berada di lobby sekolah. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tercekat pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Astaga, Lee!" pekik Sakura.

Suigetsu serta Karin hanya bisa duduk ketakutan di samping Lee. Mata keduanya melebar tatkala melihat sang pemuda _nyentrik _tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang bercucuran darah.

Sakura melangkah mendekati tiga temannya lalu jongkok di sebelah kiri Lee. Dia pun mengikuti arah pandang Lee. Disana, di luar gedung sekolah, berdiri sosok berbaju hitam dan bertopeng tengah mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan.

Sosok tersebut langsung kabur ketika Shikamaru mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat.

"Berhenti Shikamaru! Jangan keluar dari area permainan! Berbahaya!" seru Sakura mengingatkan.

Pemuda klan Nara itu spontan menghentikan kejarannya sebelum mencapai pintu masuk utama _Konoha High School_.

"Aku tidak mau mati!" raung Karin seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar lalu berlari pergi.

"Karin!" panggil Suigetsu panik.

"Suigetsu, ayo cepat kejar kekasihmu! Anak-anak, tolong kalian obati Lee," perintah Guru Kazu dan bergegas menyusul Karin bersama Suigetsu.

Setelah tiga orang lenyap dari lobby, ganti Sakura yang memberi instruksi. "Shikamaru, Neji, tolong bopong Lee ke UKS!"

Dua lelaki itu pun mengikuti perkataan Sakura. Shikamaru mengangkat bagian atas tubuh Lee sedangkan Neji bagian bawah.

"Hati-hati dengan lukanya! Jika kalian menyentuhnya, malah akan tambah infeksi," kata Sakura yang berjalan di belakang.

"Baik Nona Haruno," tanggap Shikamaru pendek.

Saat sampai di UKS (Unit Kesehatan Siswa), Shikamaru dan Neji langsung membaringkan Lee di ranjang. Keduanya kemudian bergabung dengan teman-teman lain di ruang tunggu.

Sakura lantas cepat bertindak. Berkat pengetahuan dari sang Ibu yang merupakan Dokter Spesialis Bedah, ditambah pengalamannya menjadi dokter kecil semasa di _Junior High School_, menangani pasien terluka bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, luka Lee telah berhasil terbalut dengan baik.

"Teman-teman, kenapa Guru Kazu belum datang juga ya? Apa sangat sulit untuk membujuk Karin kembali?" tanya Sakura pada anak-anak yang terduduk di sofa di seberangnya.

"Aku akan mencari mereka," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh, tunggu!" cegah Sakura. Dia tahu bila Shikamaru mempunyai kekhawatiran yang sama dengannya, tapi membiarkan si cowok nanas pergi sendiri justru menambah tingkat khawatirnya. "Aku akan menemanimu," ucap sang gadis musim semi kemudian.

Shikamaru menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Aku bisa pergi dengan Neji. Kau bisa dijaga oleh Juugo dan Jirobo," ujarnya seraya beranjak dari sofa.

Namun, belum sempat Neji ikut berdiri, dentang bel berbunyi nyaring.

_Ting tong ting tong…ting tong ting tong_

_"Teka-teki kedua untuk menyelamatkan dua teman tersayang," _ucap sebuah suara melalui _sound speaker._

Semua orang langsung mematung di tempat.

_"Terdapat lima botol di koridor kelas di lantai tiga. Putih bisa membawamu ketenangan untuk selamanya. Dua dari kanan si putih, ada merah yang memberimu euforia tanpa ujung. Diantara merah dan putih, ada hijau yang mempunyai efek tidak terkira. Lalu di ujung lain, kuning bisa menemanimu hingga tak lelah sedetik pun. Dan di sebelah kuning, si biru bisa mengantarkan pada gerbang kelegaan sesaat. Empat botol itu berisi racun sedangkan satunya hanya sirup biasa. Pilih satu botol lalu minum dan temukan petunjuk penyelamatan."_

"Karin, Suigetsu," ucap Sakura lirih.

_Dddrrtt_

Kemudian terdengar teriakan perempuan yang memekikan. "_Akhh, akhh, sakit_!"

"_Berhenti_!" timpal suara lelaki.

_Dddrrtt_

"_Pecahkan teka-tekinya dengan benar. Atau korban semakin banyak_."

Hening. Permainan dilanjutkan. Nyawa ibarat kertas yang dapat disobek dengan mudahnya.

"Aku akan disini menjaga Lee. Kalian pergi saja," kata Jirobo membuka suara.

"Aku juga disini," timpal Juugo.

Shikamaru menatap dua temannya bergantian lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hati-hati. Lebih baik kalian kunci pintu UKS," ucapnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura yang telah lebih dulu berdiri di pintu UKS.

Ada permainan kematian yang harus segera diselesaikan.

* * *

000

* * *

Shikamaru tak mau melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya. Ia seolah ingin sang gadis tetap aman dalam jangkauannya.

UKS yang terletak di lantai satu membuat nafas empat orang tersengal-sengal akibat harus berlari menuju lantai tiga. Mereka pun dapat menemukan sebuah meja dengan lima botol di atasnya di tengah koridor.

"Putih, hijau, merah, biru, dan kuning. Mana yang hanya berisi sirup?" pikir Sakura setelah sampai di depan meja.

"Menurut petunjuk teka-teki, botol putih bisa membawa ketenangan untuk selamanya. Hijau, mempunyai efek tidak terkira . Botol merah, memberi euforia tanpa ujung. Biru, bisa mengantarkan pada gerbang kelegaan sesaat. Sedangkan botol kuning, menemani hingga tak lelah sedetik pun." Sakura mengulang ucapan dari _sound speaker _beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Em-empat diantaranya merupakan ra-cun," tambah Hinata.

"Dan kita harus meminum salah satu jika ingin menemukan petunjuk menyelamatkan Karin serta Suigetsu," kata Neji.

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi, teror kematian ini harus cepat dihentikan," ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras demi nasib dua teman yang sedang terancam.

"Kurasa, aku tahu mana yang bukan racun," ujar Sakura setelah lima menit berpikir. Tiga orang yang berada di kanan kiri sang gadis spontan memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Botol biru," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Ke-kenapa bisa biru?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Karena hanya botol biru yang dijabarkan berbeda. Selamanya, tidak terkira, tanpa ujung, dan tak lelah sedetik pun memiliki makna yang sama. Yaitu, tidak ada batasan. Sedangkan sesaat, itu mempunyai batasan. Bisa satu menit, dua menit, atau tiga menit," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Analisis Sakura memang sungguh hebat. Tak heran bila ia selalu menyabet rangking pertama. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminumnya," kata Shikamaru.

Ketika ia akan meraih botol berwarna biru, tiba-tiba Sakura merebutnya dan langsung meminum cairan yang ada di dalam botol.

"Jika ada yang meninggal karena analisisku, maka itu harus aku sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Gadis yang merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru marah.

Beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi pada Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu justru memeletkan lidahnya. "Ada sesuatu dalam minumannya," ujar Sakura seraya mengambil bulatan kecil dalam mulutnya.

Sakura membuka bulatan plastik yang ternyata menyembunyikan secarik kertas kecil di dalamnya.

"Kekuasaan dan dosa asal," kata Sakura membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Sial, masih berlanjut rupanya," ucap Neji kesal.

"Em, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku. Disitu ular diceritakan mempunyai dua pengertian. Ular bisa melambangkan kebijaksanaan, kekuasaan, dan kearifan. Tapi, ular juga bisa berarti simbol setan dan dosa asal," kata Hinata memberikan pendapat.

"Ular ya?" ungkap Sakura kembali berpikir.

"Em, di laboratorium Biologi, ada ular-ular untuk percobaan. Lalu, di ruang Guru Orochimaru juga ada ular peliharaannya," kata Hinata menambah pendapat.

"Diantara dua opsi itu, mana yang terdapat petunjuk berikutnya?" ucap Shikamaru. "Mungkin lebih baik, kita berpencar untuk mencari tahu," sambungnya.

"Benar," timpal Neji setuju.

"Ayo!" perintah Shikamaru seraya bergegas ke lantai satu dimana ruang laboratium Biologi berada sedangkan Neji serta Hinata naik ke lantai empat.

* * *

000

* * *

"_Bukan. Petunjuk sebenarnya ada di lukisan ular di lantai dua. Beritahu mereka Sakura,_" bisik sebuah suara lembut di telinga Sakura.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sakura menahan tangan Shikamaru.

Sontak Shikamaru serta dua orang lain menghentikan langkah. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Petunjuknya ada di lukisan ular di lantai dua," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan segampang itu?" tanya Neji.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada waktu untuk beragumen lagi. Percaya padaku, teman-teman," sahut sang gadis musim semi seraya menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Sakura mengenali bisikan yang barusan terdengar di telinganya. Itu adalah suara Ino, sahabatnya. Meskipun tabu bila begitu saja mengikuti bisikan itu, tapi Sakura percaya pada Ino. Karena dia adalah sahabatnya.

Saat sampai di lukisan yang dimaksud, Sakura langsung mencari kertas, atau benda apapun yang menjadi petunjuk teka-teki. Ia sekilas melihat nama pelukis di pojok kanan bawah.

_Sai_

"Bukankah Sai merupakan idola Ino?" batin Sakura sembari membalik lukisan. Dia pun terbelalak ketika mendapati kertas yang tertempel di lukisan tersebut.

_Kesakitan menghujammu hingga mati_

_Laboratorium Kimia pukul 07.00 p.m_

"Hanya tersisa satu menit lagi. Cepat!" seru Neji usai membaca tulisan yang tertera di lukisan.

Neji dan Hinata lekas turun ke lantai satu sedangkan Sakura masih di tempatnya memandang heran pada Shikamaru. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa malah bengong sih?" omel Sakura keras.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng singkat kemudian menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura pelan.

Derap langkah kaki-kaki yang terburu-buru, memecah kesunyian gedung _Konoha High School_. Mereka harus ke ruang laboratorium Kimia yang berada di pojok belakang. Mereka harus menyelamatkan nyawa dua teman yang berada di pucuk kematian. Mereka harus berlomba dengan waktu.

Betapa terkejutnya, empat murid kelas spesial tersebut kala tiba di tujuan. Peluh keringat maupun nafas yang beradu, mencapai hasil berupa keputus asaan serta tangisan.

Sakura menatap pilu pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia meremas roknya seraya menggigit bibir dengan kuat. Ia sungguh miris. Sangat miris dan ngeri.

Di hadapan empat remaja itu, nampak Suigetsu dan Karin yang sama-sama duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Seragam keduanya tercabik-cabik dan berlumuran darah. Dari atas, tertumpah cairan kimia yang membakar kulit mereka hingga melepuh.

Teriakan-teriakan kesakitan terus menggaung hingga berganti senyap. Kematian. Takdir itu baru saja dipermainkan.

Dan permainan masih belum usai.

* * *

**Di ruang penulis~**

**Editor :** Lama banget updatenya. Satu bulan!

**Penulis : **Hahaha, aku sibuk CM (Class Meeting) dan bingung dalam menentukan teka-tekinya XD #tampang polos

**Editor : **-.- lalu apa chapter selanjutnya juga akan lama?

**Penulis : **Tidak. Aku sudah ada ide untuk chapter mendatang. Judulnya adalah Play XD

**Editor : **Okelah kalau begitu. Eh, siapa Kazu itu?

**Penulis : **Dia karakter buatan saya

**Editor : **Oh

**Penulis dan Editor : **Maaf ya readers atas kelamaannya dan mohon reviewnya ^^

Special thanks to:_** kirei-neko, kanon rizumu, mia, Kimeka ReiKyu, Somewhere, ocha chan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Ruru, lawliet uzumakie, pidaucy, last but not least ALL SILENT READERS**_

**MIND to give me reciprocal?**

**Leave suggestion, critism, or flame in box review**

**~Thanks~**


End file.
